The present invention relates to a switch used in various small electronic devices, and particularly to a push switch mounted on a circuit board. Also, the invention relates to a manufacturing method of the switch.
In this kind of apparatus, plural fixed electrodes and a movable electrode are arranged on a circuit board. The movable electrode can be elastically displaced between a first position in which the plural mutual fixed electrodes are in a conductive state and a second position in which the plural mutual fixed electrodes are in a non-conductive state, and a pressing member is arranged as opposed to the movable electrode in the second position at neutral state. When the pressing member displaces the movable electrode to the first position by a pressing force from the outside, the mutual fixed electrodes are changed to the conductive state. When the pressing force is released, the movable electrode elastically returns to the second position and the mutual fixed electrodes are changed to the non-conductive state (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2009-123655